The Night is Still Young
by Crazer57
Summary: Two lovers meet after many years apart. SLASH!!!!!!


The Night is Still Young  
  
I just sent Harry Potter away. I couldn't believe the hurt I put him through. But I can't think about that right now. No, I must think about what I am to say to my lover when I see him again. It will no doubt be later today. After our first battle. He might be angry with me. But I know that he will not harm me. I saw the fear in his eyes when I told him there are other ways to kill a man, then just by death. He thought I was going to share his secret. But why would I ever do that? I could never share anything like that about my lover to others, never, I couldn't. I felt a sharp pain in the small of my back and brought my hand to it. He was calling me. I stood up slowly and took a deep breath. I apparated to where he called me from, surprised to see that it was the place we had just returned from. The Department of Mysteries. I looked around to see if I could spot him, but no need, I felt a cold hand on my back.  
  
"Tom."  
  
"You know I hate it when you call me that."  
  
"May I ask why we are back at this dreadful place?"  
  
"Dreadful? This isn't a dreadful place. This is where one of your trusted men lost his life for you."  
  
"It wasn't necessarily for me." I turned around to face him. "It was for the whole group."  
  
"Yes, well. I am quite angry with you. You've had many of my faithful followers, "he started walked around me, "caught tonight."  
  
I followed his movements. For some reason I didn't trust him right now. One of his long fingers traced my waist and he met my eyes for the first time this night.  
  
"You're angry with me."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yes, but I love you too much to do anything to you. Sit please."  
  
He motioned to the couch right behind us. I didn't remember it being there a second before, but I brushed that out of my mind. I sat and he sat right beside me. He layed a cold hand on my thigh.  
  
"You know, I think some people are getting skeptical about something."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Last year, when I was talking to Harry," he rolled his eyes at that name, "and he told me you were back, I accidently let my emotions show for just a moment."  
  
I felt him tense.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My eyes, I think they showed a bit of happiness, or triumph at the sound of your name, and the sound of you coming back."  
  
"How did people react to it?"  
  
"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I think I covered it up fast enough so that they couldn't notice, and if they did notice, well, then they just thought it was a figment of their imagination."  
  
He looked at me for a second, studying me maybe. He brought his hand up to touch my face.  
  
"Both of us will soon die of old age you know."  
  
I nodded at his comment.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm mortal now that I used 3 mortals to bring me back. I will die too."  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a slight pause, then he spoke again.  
  
"Do you remember our promise to eachother?"  
  
"Yes, I do. We will die together, when we feel it is the right time."  
  
"Yes. Which means that I will have to surrender to the light side eventually."  
  
"Do not take to long my love, If you take to long, you know I'm much older than you. If you take to long, then I will die before it is the time. We must die together."  
  
"Yes love. Our lives are coming to a close. Like the sun setting on a long day."  
  
"But in a way, the night is still young."  
  
"That it is love, come let us celebrate the beginning of our new time together, with something that we have been lost of for almost 15 years."  
  
I looked at his skeptically.  
  
"Here? In the Department of Mysteries?"  
  
"Yes, the place we met again after my return."  
  
I still didn't look away from him.  
  
"Come on love, trust me on this one. No one will find us."  
  
"Of course love," I brought my hand up to caress his cheek.  
  
He kind of chuckled and dove on top of me.  
  
"You are so cold."  
  
"Well maybe this will warm me up."  
  
His red eyes showed things that I haven't seen in anyone's eyes for the longest time. Lust, passion, happiness, and most of all Love.  
  
"I love you Tom."  
  
I whispered in his ear as he was gently kissing my neck.  
  
"And I you Albus."  
  
And I was lost to a night of un-ending pleasure by my long lost lover. 


End file.
